Ice-Cream Precure!
Ice-Cream Pretty Cure (アイスクリームプリキュアAisuKurimuPurikyua) is CureKanade's second fan series. Plot Somewhere in the universe there is a place called Aisukurimu and in Aisukurimu lives people with the names of flavours of ice creams. And there are two twin cures that protect Aisukurimu. But one day Aisukurimu gets attacked by its enemy called Atsuigyunyu who want to take all flavours out of existence. And the two cures are defeated and than forced to go to earth with 4 mascots. If Atsuigyunyu succeed the world will have no flavours at all and will suffer with a gross end. Mean while in Japan there is a town called Kurimu and in that town lives a 14 year old girl named Ichigo who loves sweets. One day on the way home from school Ichigo sees 2 mascots fly out of the sky and land right at her feet and beg her to become a precure. Characters Pretty Cure Ichigo Iyashi//Cure Strawberry Ichigo is a 14 years old girl who loves sweets and is athletic and is on the running track team at school with one of her childhood friends Keiko. Her childhood friends are Nira and Keiko. Ichigo has a twin sister called Kiki. Ichigo has chin length magenta hair with bangs on the either side of her face and magenta eyes and wears a sailor shirt with a pink scarf and a dark pink tie and jean shorts with knee length pink boots. When running she wears pink sneakers. As Cure Strawberry her hair grows to mid back length(like Cure Dream) and turns a lighter shade of magenta and gets pink bows on the side of her head while her eyes turn pink. Her theme colour is Pink. Her power is Healing. Nira Shiro/Cure Vanilla Nira is a 14 years old girl who is in the cooking club at school and usually is making sweets for Ichigo and Keiko after their training. In episode 10 Hikari joins the cooking club and Nira ends up making sweets with her from then on. She is friends with Ichigo and Keiko. Nira has brown hair which she keeps up in a side ponytail and also has a pink headband too with brown eyes. She is wears a light pink shirt that goes to her waist with a ruffly light blue singlet underneath and jean shorts with pink slip on shoes. As Cure Vanilla her hair goes up is a bun with hair like sailor moon but comes up her chin instead and is on one of her head and turns light blue and is wearing a white headband with a light blue ribbon on top, her eyes turn blue. Her theme colour is white and light blue. Keiko Yozora/Cure Chocolate Keiko is a 14 years old girl who loves sweets and sport and is also on the running track team at school with her friend Ichigo. Keiko has mid-back length dark brown hair with brown eyes. She wears a sailor shirt like Ichigo but has a brown tie instead and she wears a brown pleated skirt with black bike pants underneath and brown sneakers with white socks. As Cure Chocolate her hair grows and goes up in to a high ponytail held by a dark brown bow which turns light brown same as her eyes. Her theme colour is brown. Hikari Bunkatsu/Cure Banana Hikari is the youngest out of the group at 13 years old. She loves to cook and play video games. In episode 10 she joins the cooking club and ends up cooking for the other cures with Nira. She had no friends before she became a cure. Her best friend out of the cures is Niji. Hikari has blonde hair which she puts up into two plaits and has blue eyes. She wears a yellow camisole top with knee length jeans and yellow mary janes. As Cure Banana her hair goes dark blonde and goes into two curvey drill ponytails held by yellow bands with yellows eyes. Her theme color is yellow. Her power is light. Yuki Kashu/Cure Mint Choc Chip Yuki is a 14 years old girl who goes to the same school as Ichigo and her friends but rarely goes beacuse she works as an idol. Her childhood friend is Kiki. Yuki has shoulder length green hair with to ponytails held up with blue ribbons and the rest hanging down and has light green eyes. She is usually seen wearing a brown vest over a dark green thigh length dress with a thin black belt around her waist and slip on green slippers. As Cure Mint Choc Chip her hair grows and turn light green with brown highlights and goes up into two high ponytails being held up with dark brown ribbons with plaits as well. Her theme color is Green and Brown. Kiki Iyashi/Cure Raspberry Ripple Kiki is 14 years old and is a romance freak cause when it comes to romance she is always there. She is always trying to set her friend Yuki up on dates because Yuki is and idol but it never works. Kiki is Ichigo's twin sister. Kiki has magenta hair held up in a small ponytail with magenta eyes. She wears a thigh length light pink dress with red tights underneath with red slippers. As Cure Raspberry Ripple her hair turn red and goes wavy like waves and goes in a side ponytail that goes to her waist with dark red eyes. Her theme color is red and Magenta. Kiki is the younger twin by 5 minutes. Mizuki Senshi/Cure Blue Heaven Mizuki is one of the older cures at 15. Her twin sister Niji and herself were born in Aisukurimu but was defeated and forced to go to earth by the Queen. She is the quiet twin while her sister is the loud one. She is also very clumsy but elegant at the same time and is the brain of the team along with Nira. Mizuki has dark blue hair which she keeps in two ponytails (like Nozomi from YP5GG) with dark blue eyes. She wears a short sleeved demin jacket with a blue and white singlet underneath with a dark blue pleated skirt with thongs. As Cure Blue Heaven her hair becomes wavier and stay in the ponytail but become longer and light blue with dark blue ribbons and light blue eyes. Her theme color is blue. Niji Senshi/Cure Honeycomb Niji is the other older cure out of the group at 15. She has a sister named Mizuki and they were both born in Aisukurimu. They were defeated by Atsuigyunyu and at the last minute they were sent down to Earth by the Queen. Niji is the loud twin while her sister is the quiet twin. She is tomboyish and hates dresses and loves video games so she get along with Hikari very well and finds Hikari cute ever since she first saw her and ends up cuddling her every time she says something or wears something cute. But Niji can be serious sometimes which was always battles for some reason. Niji has short straight black hair that comes up to her chin with dark blue eyes. She wears a short sleeved black shirt with U Mad as white and BRO as blue written on it with skinny jeans and and red skater shoes. As Cure Honeycomb her hair stays black buts goes up into giant buns on the side of her head and she also has dark orange eyes. Before she and Mizuki joined the team they had masks on and different outfits. Mascots Chips/Chisu ''' Chips first appeared with Cookie by flying out of the sky and landing at Ichigo's feet which gives Ichigo a fright. When Chips is human her name is Chisu and is 13 years old. She has blonde hair in pigtails and has blue eyes as a human. '''Cookie/Hachu Cookie appeared with Chips by flying out of the sky and landing at Ichigo's feet which gives Ichigo a fright. When Cookie is a human his name is Hachu and he is 14 and has brown hair and has a crush on Ichigo. Ice/Isumi Ice was seperated along with Flavour, Cure Honeycomb and Blue Heaven on the way to Earth. She has a cold personality around the cures accept for Honeycomb and Blue Heaven but when she is around Flavour she acts all nice because she has crush on him. As Isumi her hair is light blue that goes to her waist same with her eyes and she is 14. She worries and cares about her little sister Cream alot. Flavour/Haku- Flavour got seperated along with Ice, Honeycomb and Blue heaven on the way to Earth. He gets along well with everyone and likes to flirt alot. He ends up going on a date for fun with Yuki for Kiki sake (which mad Ice jealous) and Yuki always knew this. As Haku he has dark brown hair and eyes. He is in love with Isumi/Ice but keeps it hiden from her. Atsuigyunyu King Pistachio King of Atsuigyunyu. He hates all flavours in the world and likes tasteless stuff. That goes with drinks as well. Fudge First villian to appear. His power is Earth. Melt Second villian to appear. His power is Fire. Nut Third villian to appear. His power is Rocks. Liquorice Fourth villian to appear. His power is Illusions. Atsui The monster that Fudge, Melt, Nut and Liquorice use by using everyday objects. It has a bit of the power from whoever created it and whatever object it is. Aisukurimu Queen Dairy Queen of Aisukurimu and is the mother of Cream and Ice. She gets put to sleep till Episode 20 where the cures follow the mascots to Aisukurimu to meet the queen and Ichigo uses her healing powers to awaken her. Princess Cream She is a young girl at 12 years old and she appears in episode 25 with the power ups and to see Ice because Ice is her sister and she was worried about her. She has light blue that is a little darker Ice but is mid-back length and has light blue eyes. Items Cure Flavour The cures transformation device that looks like and ice-cream in a cone. Cure Cream Box Its the box that Princess Cream appears for with the power ups. In episode 30 it gives the Cures thier group attack. Cure Sword Its the sword the Cures get for their group attack. They can also use the sword for their powerup attacks. Gallery Ice-Cream Precure! Ichigo to look like.png|Ichigo Iyashi Nira.jpg|Nira Shiro Ice-Cream Precure! Keiko to look like.jpg|Keiko Yozora Hikari Bunkastu.jpg|Hikari Bunkatsu Ice-Cream Precure! Yuki to look like.png|Yuki Kashu Kiki Iyashi.jpg|Kiki Iyashi Mizuki Senshi.jpg|Mizuki Senshi Niji Senshi.jpg|Niji Senshi Ice-Cream Precure! Ice to look like.jpg|Ice Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Ice-Cream Precure! Category:User: CureKanade